La fille perdue
by Louve53
Summary: Salut je m'appelle Andréa Parker, j’ai 13 ans et je suis orpheline, je vis à l'orphelinat de Missoula au Montana où je vis un enfer à cause de ma directrice sadique qui depuis des années nous maltraite. Les deux choses positives, mes deux meilleurs amies, ensemble on va se casser de cet enfer mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu.
1. 1

Il commençait à faire sombre le soleil se couchait, ces dernier rayons transperçaient la cime des arbres depuis notre banc mousseux, et cela faisait plus de 4h que nous avions quitté notre orphelinat, là bas nous vivions un véritable enfer et notre directrice Mme Pau faisait en sorte de nous le faire vivre. Depuis le jour de mon arrivée, cet a dire depuis ma naissance, elle n'a cessé de s'en prendre à moi, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui m'entouraient. Et malheureusement ou heureusement vu que je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qui se cache dans sa tête de cinglé, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte avec moi, elle n'a jamais pu me supporter la pauvre.

Dans cet endroit de malheur, comme punition on nous frappait avec un fouet et les coups dépendaient de la gravité de la punition, plus ils étaient grave plus cette sadique de directrice donnait de coup. Et je pouvais être sur qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait pour venir dans son bureau j'en ressortais le dos en sang.

Mais la raison qui nous avaient également pousser à partir, c'était le fait que depuis des années elle avait toujours voulu aller dans un endroit appelé Hope County situe à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Pendant un moment on n'a jamais su pourquoi, et franchement ça nous à pas vraiment déranger, les montagnes, les forêt, l'ambiance sauvage et western c'était même plutôt excitant. Au tout début on a d'abord pensé que c'était juste parce que cette espèce de perverse avait vécu là-bas. Mais une nuit, une fille de notre dortoir qui avait décidé de faire une petite balade nocturne, l'a entendu dire à ses collègues, dans son bureau, que c'était définitif nous allions déménager à Hope County dans quelques jours. Et que c'était également dans un ancien hôpital psychiatrique (charmant au passage) et qu'elle nous emmenait là bas pour nous protéger d'un effondrement imminent qui détruirait la totalité de la surface de la planète. Mais c'est pas fini, il y aurait de plus, une espèce de guide qui nous aiderait à nous protéger de cette catastrophe.

Alors vous vous en doutez, à ce moment là on s'est toutes regarder et on s'est taper une belle barre avant que Mme Lapiz ne surgisse de nulle part en hurlant avec la voix de comme si quelqu'un étranglait un chat. Mais le lendemain quand elle nous l'a annoncé de vive voix, je vous explique pas la tronche qu'on à tirer, pendant que la fille qui nous l'ait annoncé plutôt nous regardait d'un regard triomphant.

Après avoir entendu tout ça, mes deux meilleures amies, Noëmie, Nolwen et moi avons décider de nous enfuir sur le champ, alors on à pris nos clic et nos clac et on à élaborer un plan d'évasion tel James Bond en mission. Quand le déménagement débuta, certaines portes, à l'arrière de l'orphelinat qui devaient être fermées habituellement, ce jour là, ce sont ouvertes pour laisser passer les cartons de déménagement. Et alors que Mme Pau comptait les élèves à uns à uns pour partir, nous avions sauté sur l'occasion.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a pu s'échapper, courant à toutes jambes par la forêt qui frôlait l'orphelinat. C'était le première fois, qu'on ne s'était jamais autant sentie aussi libre. Sautant et criant de joie à plein poumons, à travers les bois, ivres de liberté, inconscientes du danger. Mais une fois la directrice rendu compte de notre disparition elle a bien évidemment appelée la police, police qui nous a aussi repéré dans les bois et qui nous a poursuivi a pied.

Flashback

Les bois étaient humides suite a la pluie récente, sur le sentier boueux où nous courions, des policiers nous poursuivant, entrain de nous supplier de nous arrêter, à chaque pas nous sentions les ronces s'accroché à nous comme si, elles aussi, elles nous empêchaient de courir vers notre destin. Au bout d'un moment les filles ont commencé a s'épuiser puis à ralentir petit à petit, moi plus endurante qu'elles, je suivi et me plaçais en dernière position pour les booster un peu. Mais ça me mettait également en position de faiblesse car tout à coup un policier m'attrapa par la taille et me collais à lui pour m'immobiliser, mais croyez moi, il l'a vite regretté. Je faisais ma sauvage en hurlant, en griffant, en mordant et en grognant comme une louve en colère contre le policier qui me maintenais en grognant. Les filles s'arrêtèrent et foncèrent vers moi pour essayer de m'aider mais elles devaient continuer, c'était ou elles sur ce coup là.

-NON ! hurlai je pour les stopper

Ce qu'elles firent, en me voyant les supplier du regard et avec les policiers rattrapant leurs congénères, les ont fait d'autant plus changer d'avis, simple instinct de survie je pense. Le jeune policier me hurlait de me calmer mais rien à faire, impossible de me déplacer tellement je bougeais. Il voulu mettre sa main sur ma bouche sûrement pour me faire taire, mais grosse erreur puisque je lui la mordis violemment. Il hurla de douleur puis me lâcha et là je me retourna et je lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le mettre à terre, il hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur puis comme prévu tomba à genoux les mains sur son ventre.

-Sale petite ... crie t il mais je ne pu entendre la suite car je m'étais déjà trop éloignée de lui .

Pour l'instant je courais en suivant les traces de pas laisser par mes amies et les policiers dans la terre humide, j'espérais juste qu'elles avaient été plus maline qu'eux et avait réussi à leur échapper. Soudain les traces de pas disparurent, ne laissant que celles des policiers qui continuaient leur route tout droit. Je regardais autour de moi, perplexe puis d'un coup j'entendis un sifflement à ma droite, puis deux tête surgirent de derrière un tronc d'arbre coucher. Une tête avec des cheveux châtains, des yeux gris foncés et quelques taches de rousseurs discrètes, Nolwen. Et la deuxième, des cheveux noirs de jais , des yeux verts et un teints un peu blanchâtres, Noëmie. Je les connaissaient depuis toujours et dans cet orphelinat, elles étaient les seules choses qui m'avaient fait garder la tête haute, car il faut l'avouer je n'ai jamais été très forte pour me faire des amies.

-Ça va ? demandai je

\- Ouais on s'est cachée là quand ils nous pourchassaient expliquait Noëmie en se rapprochant de moi suivi de Nolwen.

\- Ok mais le policier que j'ai mis à terre lui doit être pas très loin alors ne traînons pas dis je en continuant quelques pas de plus sur le sentier

-Ok je veux bien mais tu veux aller où ? Demandait Noëmie qui elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce par rapport à Nolwen qui était juste à cote de moi.

\- A Hope County expliquais je calmement

\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent t-elles en même temps

\- CHUT, oui réfléchissez la directrice croit qu'on va s'en aller loin d'ici et surtout loin d'elle alors elle ne pensera pas du tout qu'on va aller au même endroit qu'elle, vous me suivez ? demandai je a voix basse

Oui je sais au fond cette idée est complètement bidon et surtout stupide mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Et les policier eux ils croient quoi ? demandait Nolwen

\- Rien du tout ils pensent juste qu'on est de simple orphelines fugueuses et perdues à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher et Hope County est un grand comté alors s'il vous plaît il faut qu'on avance vous me suivez ou pas ? Demandais je en leur montrant le sentier,

elles hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation, pendant que moi je sortis une carte que j'avais volée en cours d'histoire où on pouvait observer toutes les régions aux alentours.

\- C'est quoi ? Demandait Nolwen en se rapprochant pour voir

\- Une carte pour nous mener à notre destination expliquais je

J'inspecta la carte pour nous repérer et trouver la direction, et bas dis. donc c'est pas la porte à coter me dis je en grimaçant

\- C'est par là dis je en montrant un chemin invisible hors sentier.

Nous marchâmes pendant des heures, tandis que la végétation nous arrivait jusqu'au genoux c'était très compliqué car on a du plusieurs fois faire le tour pour passer sinon impossible. Forêt de malheur, non mais je n'ai jamais vu une forêt avec autant de ronces, c'est pas croyable me dis je en écrasant rageusement une de ces plantes. Mais au bout de la quatrième heure on a décidé de passer la nuit sur une aire de pique nique abandonné, personne n'a dû venir la depuis longtemps me dis je.

\- Bon c'est pas le luxe mais bon c'est mieux que par terre quoi dis en montrant le sol jonché de feuille trempé par la pluie

Les arbres environnent cachaient notre aire par ses grandes branches tombées a cause des tempêtes où tout simplement à cause de leur âge, ce qui nous donnait également une cachette si jamais, les policiers reportaient leurs nez .

Fin du flashback

Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire et les filles n'étaient pas très rassurées à cause des animaux qui rôdaient sûrement dans les parages et sans rien pour nous éclairer je dois avouer que c'est vrai que ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Moi et Noëmie qui sommes les plus grandes en tailles étions sur la table de l'aire de pique-nique et Nolwen sur le banc colle à la table ce qui la fis grogner mais elle avait céder en jurant et elle s'était mise dans son coin, boudant sûrement. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, je réussi à fermer les yeux pour essayer de me faire emporter par le sommeil.

\- Les filles ! appelait Nolwen en se levant de son banc pour nous observer

\- Quoi ? Demandais je agacée d'avoir été réveillé alors que m'endormait tout juste

\- J'ai la dalle, j'ai soif et j'ai froid se plaignait t elle en me secouant le bras, suite à cette remarque Noëmie laissa échapper un grognement agacé

\- Je sais Nolwen mais nous aussi de toute façon on est bientôt arrivé et dès qu'on sera là bas on demandera de l'aide et tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut ok ? Expliquais, exaspéré avant de me retournait sur le côté pour clouer cette conversation.

Enfin je l'espère me dis je avant de m'endormir

—————————————————

—————————————————

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de la fille perdue j'espère que sa vous a plu alors la suite bientôt bye


	2. 2

La nuit fut longue et difficile personne n'avait vraiment dormi à cause des animaux rôdant autour, donc comment dire qu'on avait pas trop envie de se faire dévorer par un ours en pleine nuit, alors on a décidé de se lever le plus tôt possible pour faire cesser ce supplice. Quand nous nous sommes remis en route, le soleil se levait déjà ce qui donnait un teint orangé au ciel, les premiers rayons traversaient les arbres, et l'humidité était présente faisant bien ressortir l'odeur fraîche de la forêt. Malgré les nombreux défaut qu'elle pouvait avoir la nature était magnifique, un silence pesant m'entourais, les filles, elles, parlaient entre elles alors que moi, rêveuse, j'écoutais la nature environnante. Puis soudain un bruit m'interpella, un bruit de cours d'eau, alors je demandais aux filles de s'arrêter et d'écouter.

\- Vous entendez ? Demandais je en stoppant ma marche

\- Oui c'est juste de l'eau qui coule répondit Noëmie

\- Il faut qu'on s'y rende dis je en sortant la carte de ma poche, normalement si on le suit ça nous mènera hors de la forêt puis on devraient arriver directement à Hope County et en plus si vous avez soif l'eau par ici est potable alors ... dis je avant de me faire couper

Elles ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent de là d'où provenait le bruit ce qui me fit rire, au moins maintenant elles ne se plaindront plus, je les suivi en courant malgré les ronces qui m'accrochaient toujours. Puis je découvrais un petit fleuve qui coulait le long de la forêt, ici le soleil éclairait beaucoup et en plus de boire on pouvait se réchauffer que demander de plus, un chez soi sûrement me dis je en m'approchant de l'eau clair.

Nous buvions en puisant dans nos mains et jouons à nous en asperger, l'une à l'autre, en vérité cela faisait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas amuser ensemble. Ensuite nous nous sommes poser sur un gros rocher sec pour se sécher quelques minutes au soleil, pile à ce moment là je ressentais vraiment la liberté et j'aimais ça, la liberté, je l'ai toujours désirée et maintenant que je l'ai entre mes mains je ferai tout pour ne pas la perdre.

La route fut encore longue et parfois nous nous écroulions littéralement par terre, en geignant qu'on devrait faire une pause, au fond de moi je savais également que mon corps le réclamait aussi dans ce cas, je les aspergeais d'eau et leur disais.

\- Allez levez vous quand on sera arrivées là on pourra faire une pause mais là on y est pas, et derrière nous se trouve sûrement des brigade de police qui sont à notre recherche, alors bougez vos fesses et je ne veux voir plus aucun défaitisme disais-je en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle et puis comme souvent elles cédèrent en se relevant et en soufflant de ma détermination sûrement.

Une fois le fleuve arrivé à sa fin en se déversant plus bas dans une petite cascade, nous passons-ions en dessous de barrières à bétails pour se retrouver dans un champ de blé, éclatant par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Et puis après avoir dépassé celui ci pour ensuite tomber sur une route déserte, je laissa les filles faire une pause pendant que moi je me dirigeais vers une sorte de panneau un peu plus loin.

Plus je m'avançais plu j'arrivais à distinguer ce qui était écris dessus, le panneau indiquant Hope County était bien là, assez petit en bois avec écris « Bienvenue à Hope County » avec en dessous écrit en petit, " La maison des Cougars du comté de Hope". Je n'y compris strictement rien mais je ne m'y attarde pas plus que ça car autre chose maintenant attirait mon attention.

\- Vous voyez on est arrivé expliquais je aux filles qui m'avaient rejoins en montrant du doigt le panneau

\- Super et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Noëmie

\- Dans quelques mètres il y a une ville regarde dis je en pointant du doigt la route ou de loin on pouvait apercevoir une église, elle s'appelle Fall's End et là on trouvera de l'aide

\- Mais qu'est ce qui est écrit dessus ? demanda Nolwen en s'approchant du panneau pour toucher l'endroit où était inscrit le tag du bout de ses doigts délicats.

Je regardais une dernière fois le tag où était inscrit le mot « Pécheur » sûrement le mot religieux, super vraiment très accueillant, ils sont tous croyant ici ou quoi ?

\- Je sais pas c'est bizarre dis je

\- Ouais bas je suis pas du genre paranos d'habitude mais vous pensez pas que ça à quelque chose avoir avec les délires de madame Pau ? demanda Nolwen d'une voix inquiète

\- En plus on dirait un avertissement du genre prenez garde pécheur, Dieu vous guète une connerie dans ce genre dis je

\- On en sait rien ça se trouve c'est rien du tout et c'est juste un mec bizarre qui à voulu écrire ça pour faire peur aux gens répondit Noëmie,

Durant la route il faut avouer qu'après la découverte du tag je n'étais plus trop rassurer, cet endroit faisait couler énormément de rumeur étrange sur une communauté de fanatiques et si ces rumeurs étaient réelles et si elles avaient un rapport avec notre directrice.

Mais j'avais décider de ne plus en y penser, même si une partie de moi, restait sur ses gardes, et si jamais on tombe sur l'un deux et qui veulent nous enlevés ou un truc dans le genre. Géniale et le pire c'est que c'était mon idée de venir ici, Bravo Andréa tu viens d'emmené tes deux meilleures amies dans un pétrin pas possible.

Une fois la ville bien en vue le soulagement me vient, tout nos membres souffraient le martyre, à cause du voyage, nous avions besoin de repos, d'eau et de nourriture on en a tous besoins, après tout qui n'en à pas besoins de toute façon.

Puis sur cette réflexion j'entendis un BOOM derrière moi. Nolwen venait de se prendre une des racines qui avait émerger à travers le goudron, elle gémissait de douleur en se tenant fermement la cheville pendant que Noëmie examinait sa cheville.

\- Nolwen sa va ? demandais je en m'accroupissant

\- Non je me suis tordu la cheville gémit elle en serrant les dents

\- Sa cheville est gonflé expliqua Noëmie, et elle a dit qu'elle pouvait plus se relever

\- Ok euh... commençais je en me levant pour réfléchir, reste avec elle, pendant ce temp je vais chercher de l'aide à la ville là bas.

\- T'es sur ? demanda t-elle sous les gémissement de douleur de Nolwen

\- Ouais t'inquiète, pour l'instant essaye de la déplacer sur le bas de la route expliquais je avant de m'éloigner

\- À plus tard je reviens vite criai je pour que Nolwen entende

Et bas on est pas dans la merde nous.

Je couru à toute jambe, ne voulant perdre aucunes minutes, cet endroit est le témoin de vingtaines de disparitions mystérieuses. Certains disparus sont retrouvés, installés avec un cette communauté de fanatiques si je me souviens bien mais d'autres on complètement disparu des radars, aucune information, volatilisés. Alors si vous vous voulez je n'ai aucune envie qu'une secte ou qui que ce soit d'autre s'en prenne à moi ou à mes amies, en ce moment alors que les flics sont à nos trousses.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la ville je pu bien voir tous les commerces, il y avait tout au bout un bar, avec en face une épicerie, à cote du bar un garage et juste à cote de moi une petite église blanche . La ville était complètement déserte, aucune voiture rien, même pas un chat, ils tous mort ou quoi ? Il n'y avait qu'un pick up blanc avec une croix étrange inscrite dessus, décidément cet endroit nous rapporte pleins de surprise.

—————————-

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre avec des images et surtout plus court donc voilà le prochain chapitre bientôt


	3. 3

Le pick up blanc était garé juste devant le bar et j'avais l'impression étrange que la seule chose qui semblait ouvert ici, était justement celui ci, on voyait bien de loin le panneau lumineux avec comme afficher une femme en bikini avec des ailes d'aigles dans le dos avec comme nom le Spread Eagles.

J'essayais avant d'entrer a l'intérieur, de regarder par la petite fenêtre à la porte car toutes les grandes fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des rideaux. Sûrement pour laisser paraitre que c'était fermée et en temp j'aurais fait demi tour mais vu la situation je n'ai pas d'autres choix . Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et la lumière a l'intérieur du bar m'éblouie pendant quelques secondes avant que je m'habitue pour voir toutes les personnes à l'intérieur.

Ils discutaient mais c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une discussion vraiment mais vraiment tendu car toutes les personnes présentes portaient des armes d'assaut, sauf un et tous semblaient à tout moment prêts à s'en servir. Ils étaient cinq, trois hommes que je pouvais voir de dos et qui parlaient à ce que je pensais être deux personnes en face d'eux que j'arrivais à peine à voir.

Puis tout a coup dans un grand «BOOM ! » comme un éclair, quelqu'un derrière le comptoir avait apparemment essayer de sauter sur l'homme du milieu, okay bon je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe ici mais ça l'air vraiment très étrange. Celui ci, instinctivement reculait et se mis en retrait pour éviter tout autres tentative d'attaque, je remarquais directement que d'ailleurs c'était celui qui se démarquait le plus avec son élégante chemise bleue et ses cheveux bruns bien ramenés en arrière, avec des lunettes de soleil par dessus. À part rapport aux deux hommes qui devaient être ses vigiles quelques choses dans le genre, eux étaient remplis de terre, tous deux habillés de pull en laine délavé avec par dessus des gilets par balle.

En fait c'était une femme qui avait créé se remue ménage, elle pointait son arme sur monsieur je me la pète, en lui hurlant de reculer avant qu'elle ne porte le coup fatal, donc ils ont vraiment taré ici. Mais les deux vigile arrêtèrent vite fait l'ardeur de la jeune femme en pointant à leur tour leurs armes sur la femme, celle ci d'ailleurs avait des cheveux blond lui arrivant aux épaules, un petit nez qu'on pourrait qualifier de mignon et dans ses yeux couleur noisette de la haine et du dégoût se lisaient. À mon avis, elle devait être la propriétaire du bar et ces hommes ne devaient pas être les bienvenus, décidément des tags étranges, des disparitions mystérieuses, une secte, une ville fantôme et une agression, cet endroit est de plus en plus étrange.

Puis une personne à côter d'elle, se jeta entre elle et tous ses hommes, cette personne était un homme, il était noir avec des lunettes et avait une tenue de prêtre avec par dessus un gilet par balle. Soudain j'eu la soudaine envie de faire demi tour pour quitter et endroit le plus vite possible mais c'était impossible et c'est sur cette réflexion, que les trois hommes toujours sur leurs gardes commencèrent a se diriger vers moi pour quitter le bar.

D'un coup je me baissa, sursautant et sans vraiment avoir réfléchi, je fonçais sur le banc juste à côté de la porte, en essayant de paraitre le plus possible naturelle même si ça ne devait pas paraître vraiment naturel de voir une fille de 13 ans toute seule assise sur un banc dans une ville déserte. Quand j'entendis le bruit significatif de la porte qui s'ouvre, je fixais mes pieds et baissais la tête pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Dés lors qu'ils furent sortis, je sentais juste à cote de moi leurs présences se figer alors je levais la tête dans leur direction. Monsieur je me la pète que j'avais vu placé au milieu pendant leur conversation me fixais et se rapprochait de moi, ce qui me fit reculer au bout du banc, cet homme me fixait avec un grand sourire. Il était brun, des yeux bleus clair, un visage que certains qualifierait d'angéliques et une barbe fournis, masquant le bas de son visage, d'ailleurs un détails m'interpella sur le coup, ils portaient tous une barbe.

\- Dis moi petite ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ici s'exclama t- il en se rapprochant encore plus de moi puis s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur

\- Et ? Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde à ce que je sache répondais je agressivement en le fixant d'un regard noir

Puis soudain il se mit à rire ce qui me donnait quelques frissons dans la nuque, ce mec me faisait froid dans le dos, rapidement ces hommes l'avaient suivi avec quelques ricanements

\- T'es une dure à cuir toi dit il avec un certain amusement, dis moi petite quel est ton nom ?

-Andréa répondais je entre les dents

Je serra mes poings, prête à lui sauter dessus a tout moment, c'est qui ce mec ? Et pour qui il se prend pour me poser ces questions ? il est flics ou quoi ? À l'entente de mon nom il haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Et Andréa comment ? Demanda t- il, tandis que son sourire qui était je dois l'avouer à tomber par terre avait presque disparu et même il semblait presque tendu

\- Parker, Andréa Parker répondis je en commençant à montrer une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix,

Tout a coup son sourire revint aussi vite qu'il eu disparu, okay lui il est suspect.

\- Et puis je savoir pourquoi vous me demander ça ? Demandais je en me collant le plus possible aux barreaux, a l'autre bout du banc.

\- Andréa Parker c'est ça ? Demanda t'il une nouvelle fois en se levant me dominant de ses 1m80.

Cette fois c'était trop me dis je en commençant à me lever légèrement, mais avant que je puisse fuir, la porte du bar s'ouvrit a la volée laissant place à la femme que j'avais vu derrière son comptoir.

\- Laisse la tranquille ! criait la jeune blonde, elle est avec moi finit elle de dire avant que l'homme ne rigole une nouvelle fois en se retournant vers moi.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas Mary May s'exclama t- il en riant, cette petite ici présente s'est échappee de son orphelinat, orphelinat qui maintenant appartient au père donc dés lors que cet orphelinat est venu s'installer ici cette petite et tous ses petits camarades sont désormais sous notre responsabilité donc maintenant si tu permets je vais remmener Andréa chez elle finit il de dire

Mais avant qu'il puisse m'attraper par le bras je l'esquivais et couru aussi vite que je le pu dans la direction opposé. Je l'entendais courir derrière moi suivi de ses hommes, bon là je suis vraiment dans la merde c'est sur, et comment peut il avoir un rapport avec mon orphelinat ? Ça na pas de sens. Et si cet homme avait un rapport avec cette secte ou même faisait il partit de cette secte ?

Je couru jusqu'à l'arrière du bar et puis sans que je puisse rien faire, une main m'attrapa par le bras m'entrainant surement a l'intérieur du bar. Alors c'est fini, sayais je me suis fais chopée, je ne pourrais pas sauver Nolwen et Noëmie mais avant que je continue à m'apitoyer sur mon sort , je m'aperçu que ce n'était pas les bras de l'homme qui voulait me capturer mais ceux du prêtre que j'avais vu a cote de la femme nommée Mary May. Il me lâchais puis mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour me dire de ne faire aucuns bruits. Devant moi ,une porte se présentait et derrière celle ci on pouvait entendre des voix

\- Oú est elle passée ? Criait la voix de l'homme qui avait essayer de m'emmener, fouillez les alentours et ramenez la moi elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin

\- Vous ne la trouverez pas ! s'exclamait Mary May situer certainement à coter de la porte vu comme sa voix était proche

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demanda t- il agacé mais elle ne répondit pas

\- JOHN cria l'un de ses hommes quelques minutes plus tard, je suis désolé mais elle est introuvable

Alors c'est ça son nom me dis je, celui ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme, mais j'avais eu tord puisque sous la colère, il frappa violemment contre la porte avec son poing. Ce qui me fit laisser échapper un petit cri de peur, le prêtre mis vivement sa main sur ma bouche mais c'était trop tard, John essayait d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée ,"ouf" me soufflais je.

\- Elle est à l'intérieur pas vrai ? Demanda John d'une voix vraiment sadique qui devait sûrement faire lorsqu'il était en colère

\- Peut être, je ne sais pas moi Fall's End renferme de nombreux secrets répondit elle calmement

\- Très bien ce n'est pas grave, pour aujourd'hui je te la laisse mais je reviendrais très vite dit il en s'éloignant, ne te crois pas sortie d'affaire petite, je te le jure je te retrouverais dit il plus fort pour que je l'entende

Oui c'est ça court toujours monsieur le psychopathe.

Puis il repartit suivi de ses hommes, on ne pu bouger et parler que lorsque que nous avions entendu le pick up de John et ses hommes repartir.

\- Écoute petite j'ignore ce que tu a en tête mais maintenant tu es dans le viseur d'Eden's Gate s'exclama le prêtre en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour se servir un verre.

\--

Bonjour tout le monde voilà le troisième chapitre de la fille perdue j'espère qu'il vous a plus la suite bientôt


End file.
